User talk:Jimlaad43
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Distruct.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ManUCrazy (talk) 13:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) The Arena I have removed your votes from Ragnabot for two reasons. #You do not have the quota required to take part. #You were trying to vote in battles which have already been decided. If you wish to contribute to The Arena, you must meet the required number of mainstream edits. Then, once you have done this, you can only vote in the "open" battles. A late contribution won't change anything. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 21:24, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Just in case you haven't checked CrashBash's talk page, you can find information on how to qualify for the Arena forums here. I realised as soon as I posted it that you'd be more likely to see it here. Christophee (talk) 15:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Copying and Pasting I would like to politely ask that you do not simply copy and paste points of trivia across from other pages, at least without editing them properly first. It was obvious you simply lifted the trivia from Judge Shred's page because you didn't even try to remove the bit talking about it, even on pages of other robots. CrashBash (talk) 17:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Edit count You're getting quite close to the 500 edit quota for Arena privileges, so I'm posting these templates here to make it easier to keep track. They just look like regular numbers, but they will update every time you make an edit in the relevant part of the wiki, so you can keep referring back to them. Feel free to move them to your user page if you want to make them easier to find. *Mainspace edits: *Filespace edits: Keep it up! Christophee (talk) 22:04, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :To answer your question on my talk page, yes. When the two numbers add up to 500, you will have Arena privileges. Sorry if I didn't make that very clear before. Also, please try to remember to sign all your comments on talk pages. Christophee (talk) 12:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Just in case you haven't been tracking these numbers, you are now up to 501 edits, so you can take part in the Arena from this point on. Congratulations and have fun! Christophee (talk) 14:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes Is it ok to add Userboxes to the page you created so people have more choice? Sam (BAZINGA) 21:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that is the whole point of it. Jimlaad43(talk) 05:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Poll What was the ideas you had for the polls when the main page was changed in September? Sam (BAZINGA) 14:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Robot Wars Wiki - Main Page/Featured Content#Series 7 awards. Go with the first one for now. Also, where has the list of future main pages gone? Jimlaad43(talk) 14:13, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks, as for the future main page articles, the list for the them are here. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Following your successful request, you have now been promoted to rollback'r. Do you know how to use the revert function or do you need a quick explanation? Congratulations. Christophee (talk) 20:42, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :Just a quick explanation won't be a bad thing. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:44, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::If you go to the history of a page, then the 'rollback' option should appear next to the most recent edit. That will revert that edit, and any other consecutive edits that user has made. So if a user has made several edits in a row, you can undo them all with one button. You probably won't need it much, but it's useful to have nevertheless. Christophee (talk) 20:55, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, got it. I just logged out, made 3 edits to my userpage, logged back in and tried it out, so User:109.246.99.52 is me just logged out. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:12, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::: I know you have got it but here's a print screen of Big Bro's history page showing the rollback'r button. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:17, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ta muchly. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:22, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Custom Robots Hi Mr. Jim, I was wondering about if there was a separate page somewhere for people to upload stuff about their own robots which drawn/made of cardboard/LEGO/K'Nex/Meccano/made on a video game/actually built or does that go on your profile? :No. I have checked the forums, but none of them seem to have pages dedicated to this. To be honest, stuff like this is best to stay on userpages or other pages affiliate with the user (such as my Wafflings page. Can you please remember to sign your posts. Jimlaad43(talk) 06:46, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah thank you, how do you go about making affiliate pages? Or is that something I need to make 500 first. :::It's only the Arena forums that need 500 edits (500 mainspace and file edits, not 500 overall). The Pits forum section is the place to do this: The Pits. Where it says "Add New Topic", that is where you create a new thread. Again, can you add your signature to the end of your comments. Either press the Signature button at the top of the editing box, or write 4 tildes after your comment (~~~~). Jimlaad43(talk) 09:27, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, thank you, It's just I was thinking of uploading my K'Nex robots and that would only be kelter on my own page. PS I've now done something about my custom bot on my profile--BBTS :) (talk) 09:51, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Oota X-Terminator was the second heavyweight to oota opponents with a disc, Cyclone being the first. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I meant to say the first I saw, but didn't get it across too well. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:43, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::x-Terminator was the first heavyweight robot I saw perform a oota with a flywheel so I didn't know about Cyclone tossing two robots oota. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Games arena Is your games arena just for the people in the arena or for everyone? WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:44, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :It is supposed to be for people who have made more than 250 overall edits. THis means that at the moment, you wouldn't be eligible. However, take up for the game on the website is low and I don't think the competition will be going ahead. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:59, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Shall I delete the page as it seems you're not using it any more? Christophee (talk) 17:30, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I forgot to ask someone. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:45, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Spikasaurus If I may (politely) ask, when did you come to the conclusion that "Spikasaurus were smug"? It's not what I saw on the show itself...heck, the team captain actively admitted he never thought he'd win the annihilator. CrashBash (talk) 12:30, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Robot Wars Magazine Hey Jim. I know this may sound a bit of a sudden request, but...you have various issues of the Robot Wars Magazine (first edition), right? Is it possible for me to request a scan, like you did with Dr Zulu's articles? CrashBash (talk) 18:38, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :I do have them, but they are at home. I'm not getting home from uni until around the 20th of December. However, I can take requests when I have them. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, cool. Thanks. CrashBash (talk) 19:03, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Just out of curiosity, and so neither of us forget about it, what did you want me to scan? Jimlaad43(talk) 21:26, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::You have issue 13, right? CrashBash (talk) 10:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Newly Registered Hi this is the guy on the "What if a small thing had changed?" Forum. I have registered a new account. 17:34, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Cool, what's your username? Jimlaad43(talk) 17:35, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::vampireweekend4ever Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 17:37, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Nice, enjoy your time here. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:41, November 18, 2013 (UTC)